Afa e gelato alla banana
by naccho
Summary: Un giorno d'estate come tanti durante l'anno dei 15 anni di Fudou Akio. Un giorno in cui fa veramente troppo caldo. Mentre passeggia, reincontra l'amato/odiato Kidou-kun, e decide di disturbarlo mentre legge un libro sulla riva del fiume Inazuma.


Quel giorno... faceva decisamente troppo caldo.  
E lui odiava il caldo. Da morire. E le cicale che frinivano. E l'afa.  
Fudou aveva appena comprato un ghiacciolo alla banana. Dubbio gusto, ma a lui piaceva. In canottiera colorata e pantaloncini, passeggiava scocciato lungo la riva rialzata del fiume Inazuma passando il tempo a catturare con la lingua le gocce di ghiacciolo che scendevano, sciolte dal caldo.  
Che odio, stupida estate.  
Approcciò il ponte e lo sorpassò, avvicinandosi al campo da calcio dove dei ragazzini, sfidando l'afa, giocavano allegramente a calcio.  
_Pazzi._  
Seduto sulla discesa d'erba, proprio accanto alle scale, troneggiava una testa piena di dread legati con una coda che Fudou conosceva benissimo. Rimase qualche secondo a guardare la figura in maniche corte e pantaloncini immersa nella lettura di un libro.  
Arricciò le labbra un momento, scacciando i suoi pensieri. Sapeva come andava a finire se cominciava a pensare a lui. Si avvicinò e, vedendo che la sua presenza non era stata notata, si inginocchiò dietro di lui. Non trovando nulla di intelligente da fare per segnalare la sua presenza, premette la punta del suo ghiacciolo sulla guancia del ragazzo, che spalancò gli occhi e si allontanò con un verso sorpreso.  
"Ah?" esclamò Kidou, finendo con un gomito sull'erba, il libro che si chiudeva tristemente tra le sue gambe piegate. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e osservò l'autore di quello stupido gesto attraverso il suo paio di occhiali da vista.  
"Fudou?" riconobbe subito il ragazzo, indugiando sui capelli cresciuti, anche se l'inconfondibile ciuffo che gli copriva l'occhio destro era sempre lì.  
"Bin~go, Kidou-kun" ghignò Fudou, facendo atterrare gentilmente il suo sedere sull'erba e succhiando un po' del suo ghiacciolo, tentando nuovamente di scacciare pensieri che non dovevano fare capolino nella sua mente.  
Kidou si pulì la guancia con il palmo della mano, recuperando il suo libro e poggiandolo al suo fianco.  
"Con questo caldo vieni qui, sotto il sole, a leggerti un libro? Stai male" commentò amorevolmente Fudou, storcendo il naso.  
"C'è un po' di vento, mi rilassa" rispose Kidou, togliendosi gli occhiali dal naso e poggiandoli accanto al libro.

"Oh, fammene assaggiare un po'", disse, riferendosi al gelato che Fudou aveva in mano. Ok, era un temerario del caldo ma con quella calura un bel ghiacciolo faceva gola.  
"Uh?" fece Fudou, ma prima che potesse rispondere, si ritrovò il viso di Kidou vicino al suo, le labbra socchiuse, mentre tentavano di raggiungere il gelato.  
E la sua mente partì. Di nuovo. Non era colpa sua, infondo, non aveva chiesto lui a Kidou di fare una cosa simile, né la sua immaginazione aveva creato tutta la scena.  
Peccato che al posto del gelato, nella mente di Fudou, tra le labbra di Kidou c'era la sua erezione.  
Ancora.  
Si era ripromesso di non immaginare più roba ad occhi aperti, specialmente erotica. Specialmente riguardante Kidou-kun. Invece la sua mente stava vagando nei diecimila modi con cui Kidou avrebbe potuto usare la sua lingua sul suo pene, e la cosa, oltre a non andare bene affatto, stava cominciando a creargli problemi fisici non indifferenti.  
Scosse la testa e il sogno ad occhi aperti finì nello stesso momento in cui Kidou lasciò libero il ghiacciolo.  
"Ah. Ci voleva" rise, leccandosi le labbra.  
Fudou arricciò le labbra, tentando di non cambiare il senso di quel commento con qualcosa che avesse a che fare nuovamente con il suo pene. Scosse la testa infastidito e diede un morso al suo ghiacciolo, bloccandosi un attimo.  
Alzò lo sguardo e poi fissò con la coda dell'occhio Kidou che si leccava le labbra.  
Quello... era un bacio indiretto. Le sue labbra adesso erano dove poco prima erano anche quelle di Kidou-kun.  
_"Ah... ti piace succhiare il gelato, Fudou?~"  
"Uh?" Kidou lo spinse verso l'erba, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
"Mi fai ingelosire se dedichi tutte quelle attenzioni ad un ghiacciolo..." mormorò, leccandosi le labbra con un'espressione malignamente languida.  
"Kidou... kun" biascicò lui, mentre la stecca gli scivolava via dalle dita. Kidou si avvicinò al suo viso ma scese più giù, mordendogli il collo con forza, cercando di lasciare un segno. Fudou si aggrappò alla sua maglia e alzò il bacino contro il suo.  
"Ah, come siamo impazienti... Akio~" arrossì sentendo il suo nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra e tentò di far convergere le sue attenzioni verso le proprie parti basse.  
"Mhh, ti piace se ti chiamo per nome? Akio?" continuò Kidou, facendo scivolare una mano curiosa verso il basso, che tirò immediatamente via pantaloncini e boxer.  
"Ahh, Akio, già eccitato? Dobbiamo fare qualcosa..." la sua mano velocemente afferrò la sua eccitazione e poco dopo la sua lingua già scorreva lungo tutta la lunghezza.  
"Ki... dou... kun..." biascicò, inarcando la schiena e leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra. Sì. Così. Ancora... _  
"Ehi, Fudou" lo chiamò Kidou, con un tono di voce quasi preoccupato.  
Fudou spalancò gli occhi e si destò dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti, girandosi verso di lui allarmato. Non aveva detto nulla... vero?  
"Il ghiacciolo... si sta sciogliendo" fece Kidou, indicando il gelato che colava lungo la sua mano.  
"Ah." rispose sollevato lui, scuotendo la testa e maledicendosi, avvicinando il polso al viso e cominciando a leccare via l'eccesso di ghiacciolo.  
Kidou lo osservò, deglutì un attimo. Forse era proprio da Fudou essere qualsivoglia erotico anche mentre si leccava via del gelato dalla mano. Chiuse e riaprì gli occhi, dandosi un leggero schiaffo sulla guancia. _Ma che diavolo mi metto a pensare? I miei ormoni adolescenziali si stanno divertendo parecchio. _

Cos'era quell'improvviso slancio di possessività nei suoi confronti?  
_Voglio toccarlo_, ma veloce come era arrivato, il pensiero era stato soppresso dal buonsenso di Kidou, che diede la colpa al caldo che gli stava dando alla testa.  
"Non credevo che persino Kidou-kun avesse del tempo libero" commentò Fudou, per rompere il ghiaccio dopo quel silenzio imbarazzante.  
Era meglio parlare, per lo meno avrebbe impegnato la mente in altre cose e non sarebbe finito ad immaginare porcate.  
Kidou rise, poggiando il mento sulla mano, "Solo per oggi. Da domani ho il ritiro con la squadra."  
"Ahh, povero Kidou-kun. Costretto a lavorare anche l'estate" rispose Fudou, abbandonandosi al tappeto d'erba e mordendo nuovamente il ghiacciolo, staccandone un pezzo.  
Kidou girò il viso verso l'altro, steso, e lo fissò. Scosse leggermente la testa, perché diamine la sua mente continuava a far spuntare dal nulla pensieri e immagini totalmente fuori contesto? Fudou non era nudo su un letto, ma vestito sull'erba.  
E poi, perché mai avrebbe dovuto immaginare Fudou nudo su di un letto, mentre si leccava le labbra e la sua mano lentamente gli accarezzava l'addome, scendendo sempre più in basso, mormorando il suo nome sensualmente...  
Kidou spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo. No.  
Qualcosa non andava decisamente. Si mise una mano sugli occhi e tornò con il viso verso il campetto da calcio.  
"Uh? Kidou-kun, che diamine ti prende?" commendò Fudou, poggiandosi sui gomiti.  
Kidou fece un grosso respiro, e, sperando di non essere rosso come un pomodoro tentò di rivolgergli un sorriso. "È tutto ok. Fa solo un po' caldo e mi gira la testa"  
"Tsk... te l'avevo detto." rispose Fudou, alzando un sopracciglio ma notando l'anormale colore delle guance. "Ehi. Guarda che sei rosso, sicuro di stare bene?"  
"CERTO." rispose troppo repentino, girandosi dall'altra parte per non incontrare il suo sguardo inquisitore. Non poteva di certo dirgli che era arrossito perché aveva immaginato una cosa del genere.  
Fudou aggrottò le sopracciglia scettico e sbatté gli occhi. Non era per nulla un comportamento da Kidou-kun, quello.  
"Kidou-ku..." mormorò, allungando una mano verso di lui, ma Kidou lo allontanò in malo modo.  
"Sto... bene. Sto bene, davvero." biascicò imbarazzato, alzandosi velocemente per fuggire, ma inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi per la fretta, e si ritrovò velocemente faccia a faccia con l'erba.  
Fudou si stese nuovamente e girò il viso verso di lui, guardandolo con un'espressione di chi aveva appena assistito ad una cosa parecchio idiota.  
Kidou lo fissò un attimo imbarazzato, arrossendo e stringendo l'erba con le mani, tentando di nascondere il viso.  
"Non credevo che il caldo ti facesse questo effetto" commentò sarcastico Fudou, sghignazzando.  
_Fosse il caldo_. Pensò Kidou, prendendo grandi respiri, sperando che il battito del suo cuore si calmasse. Ma non poteva, dannazione! Con Fudou che continuava a fissarlo negli occhi come un avvoltoio affamato non riusciva nemmeno a spostare il viso.

Ecco, la sua mente era partita di nuovo. Nei suoi pensieri lui e Kidou-kun stavano già rotolandosi sull'erba in mutande.  
L'espressione imbarazzata di Kidou e i suoi occhi preoccupati non aiutavano certamente il suo cervello a calmarsi. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato mentre si scambiavano quegli sguardi; le dita di Fudou si muovevano nervose sull'erba perché volevano afferrare quelle di Kidou a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Eppure bastava poco. Doveva solo spostarsi un attimo e premere le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro, non era così difficile. Nella sua mente l'aveva già spomiciato così tante volte che aveva perso il conto. Era... praticamente un esperto, ormai.  
E invece erano lì a guardarsi come due dementi. Kidou sentiva che c'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria intorno a lui, e il fatto che non riuscisse a staccare gli occhi dai suoi non aiutava.  
Si mosse un po', il cuore cominciò a rimbombargli nelle orecchie quando si sporse verso di lui. E se l'avesse spinto via? L'avrebbe fatto sicuramente. Ma intanto non riusciva a fermarsi. Indugiò un secondo, cercando di intuire le razioni dell'altro, ma Fudou non si mosse.  
Anzi, lo fissava con un'espressione quasi irrequieta, ma non si era allontanato.  
Fudou socchiuse leggermente le labbra. Non stava realmente capendo cosa stava succedendo, forse non era ancora riuscito a realizzarlo. O forse era così trepidante che non riusciva a rendersene conto. Cominciò ad avvicinare il viso a quello di Kidou-kun e quando le loro labbra si incontrarono a Fudou sembrò quasi che tutto intorno a loro stesse esplodendo.  
Le labbra di Kidou erano morbide e timide, ma non quanto le sue. Non era esattamente come in una delle sue fantasie, e non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.  
L'iniziativa fu presa da Kidou, che posò una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandogliela. Fudou socchiuse ancora le labbra e si spinse contro il suo viso, portandogli entrambe le braccia al collo.  
La mano di Kidou scese e lo strinse dalla schiena, tirandolo leggermente verso di sé. Si staccarono un secondo e si guardarono negli occhi, ma scostarono quasi subito lo sguardo, imbarazzati. Che diamine avevano combinato?  
Sciolsero l'abbraccio e si girarono velocemente l'uno alle spalle dell'altro, i cuori che ancora battevano come impazziti.  
Oddio. Oddio, che diavolo è successo.  
Fudou si schiaffeggiò il viso, cercando di capire se fosse stato il suo ennesimo trip mentale o no. Ma la sensazione sulle sue labbra e la sua schiena era... troppo reale per essere frutto della sua immaginazione. Sbirciò sopra la sua spalla e vide che anche Kidou lo stava osservando sottecchi.  
Arrossì leggermente e scoppiò in una risata, stendendosi sull'erba. Kidou lo seguì dopo poco, tirando un sorriso imbarazzante.  
"Ehi. Cosa c'è da ridere?" domandò, fissandolo con quel sorriso.  
"Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?" rise lui, guardando prima verso il cielo e poi girando il viso verso il suo. "Allora... facciamo che la tua espressione mi fa ridere"  
"..." Kidou si toccò il viso con la mano aggrottando le sopracciglia un po' confuso.  
"Lascia perdere. Non fare l'idiota" rispose Fudou, prendendo la mano del ragazzo dalla faccia e stringendola nella sua.  
Kidou restituì la stretta e cominciò a ridere.  
Fudou chiuse gli occhi.  
Non aveva rotolato nudo nell'erba con lui e non aveva provato le gioie di avere la sua lingua che si occupava delle sue parti basse.  
Ma per ora andava benissimo così.


End file.
